


Ritual: The Ghost Season Working

by grayseeker



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types, nonfiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker
Summary: A 63-day journey that will guide you on a mythic underworld quest mirroring Starscream’s quest to regain his physical body, with the purpose of bringing about a ‘resurrection’ in a specific area of your own life.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my fellow Seekers, Dark Star of Chaos and Starshadow, for contributing such heartfelt accounts of your own experiences with Starscream. You have both moved me to tears. In addition, I want to extend a very special thanks to Dark Star of Chaos for proofreading and acting as a soundboard throughout the development of this project. It would not be what it is without your help.
> 
> Additional Note: Humblest apologies to all those to whom I owe comment replies. RL has kicked my butt over the past few months, but I'm getting back on track and you can expect a reply soon. Thanks for your patience!

**Welcome to the Ghost Season Working!**

This 63-day journey will guide you on a mythic underworld quest that mirrors Starscream’s quest to regain his physical body in the _Transformers_ episode, _Ghost in the Machine_. The ritual’s purpose is to bring about a ‘resurrection’ in a specific area of your own life.

No, that doesn’t mean literally bringing anyone back from the dead (sorry!). Instead, the ritual’s magical intent is to release whatever is blocking your success in a particular area of your life, as chosen by you, and to bring about a deep healing and transformation of that particular aspect of your life.

Before I continue, one quick caveat: This _is_ an occult ritual. No, we won’t be doing anything ‘evil.’ No demons will be summoned, no hexes cast, and no furry creatures will be harmed. If you undertake this journey, however, you _will_ be working some magick. With a ‘k.’

If that sounds scary or doesn’t mesh with your worldview or personal religious outlook, this Working may not be for you. And that’s fine. Please don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you’re curious, though, read on!

**What is Ghost Season?**

Ghost Season is the period between August 22 (my hypothesized anniversary for Starscream’s death) and October 23 (my hypothesized anniversary for Starscream’s resurrection). If you’re curious as to my reasoning for choosing these dates, take a look at my essay, [_The Astrology of Starscream’s Death and Resurrection in G1_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592994/chapters/10463649).

Ghost Season is, for me, a time of inward reflection and self-transformation. The Ghost Season Working molds that theme of self-improvement into a 63-day (9 week) ritual in which each participant, or “Seeker,” works diligently through means both magical and mundane to bring about a desired change in a particular area of their life.

**Did I say… _work?_**

Oh yes, I sure did. When Starscream made his pact with Unicron in _Ghost In The Machine,_ the Dark God demanded three Labors in exchange for restoring Starscream to physical life. We, too, must take on Labors in order to create healing and transformation in our own lives.

But, you might be thinking, isn’t this supposed to be magic? Why do I have to do anything? Shouldn’t magic do the work for me? Sorry, but no. That’s Hollywood’s idea of magic. You wave a wand, a pretty light-show appears, and poof! Your heart’s desire materializes before you in a cloud of smoke.

As fun as that would be, real-life magick is… quieter. Rarely will it make itself known in obvious ways. Instead, it will shift energies into alignment with your intent and arrange probabilities to work in your favor.

**Here’s an example of real-life magick:**

I used to have a nasty old car that broke down all the time. I was working as a pizza delivery driver at the time, and needed this car for my job. At the same time, I was spending more money keeping the car on the road than I was actually earning at the job.

One day, the car started acting up right after I’d just spent a bunch of money on it, and I snapped. I knew I was going to have to take it back to the mechanic and spend a bunch more money that I couldn’t afford. Before leaving, though, I cast a spell. I created a symbol (also called a sigil) representing my intention to become ‘the kind of person whose car always runs well.’ I drew the symbol on my skin and rubbed it in with oil, infusing my intention into my body.

By the time I arrived at the garage, my coughing, spluttering car was running smoothly, and the mechanic couldn’t find anything wrong with it. The car continued to be reliable after that, and because I’d cast the spell on _myself_ rather than on the car, my subsequent vehicles have also been very reliable.

Could this be explained by a mundane cause? Of course! In fact, I’m sure there _is_ a mundane explanation. Does that make it any less magical? Some might think so, but I disagree. I believe that it shows that our physical world holds far more than meets the eye. It is infused with magick. Matter and magick are not separate, but are in fact two manifestations of the same energy.

When you do magick, you engage with the natural forces of the universe. By aligning with them and enlisting their cooperation, you begin to find yourself in the right place at the right time. You’ll meet people who can help you, or impart the skills you need in achieving your goal. You will get sudden rushes of creative inspiration, and the exact information or resource you needed will itself themselves in your path almost… as if… by magic.

But here’s the thing: you still have to do the work. You still have to apply for the job, write the novel, run the marathon, practice your musical instrument, or show up for class. All the magic in the world can’t do that part for you.

The good news, however, is that you don’t have to do the work by yourself.

**Working With Starscream**

You are not alone.

That it is the truly wonderful thing about this journey. I’m going to assume that if you’re considering embarking on the Ghost Season Working, you are probably a Starscream fan. Or, at least, interested in becoming one. I’ll say right now that one of the things I’ve always admired about Starscream is his sheer, stubborn determination to get what he wants.

Starscream is crafty, resourceful, and above all _determined_. If at first he doesn’t succeed, he tries something else. And something else again, if that doesn’t work. I’ve written a whole [essay](https://tmblr.co/ZhXz2o2hiL2-K) about this in relation to his search for Skyfire, and as any Transformers fan knows, Starscream’s attempts to wrest leadership of the Decepticons from Megatron’s grasp are legendary.

When Unicron demanded three labors from Starscream in exchange for restoring his physical body, Starscream’s immediate response was: “Only three? Name them!” He didn’t allow himself to become Unicron’s slave the way Galvatron had, but he also didn’t flinch from doing what needed to be done. In the end, he got his body back—through magic, yes—but first he had to do the work.

By entering into the Ghost Season Working, you are aligning your quest for self-transformation with Staracream’s underworld journey. In doing so, you become his ally and his companion, and, in a very real sense, he becomes yours. I can personally attest that he is a wonderful guide and companion, and I’m very excited to have this opportunity to show others how they, too, can engage with him on a spiritual level if they so choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! The next seven chapters will provide an in-depth explanation of the ritual, and chapters 9 through 16 will provide additional supporting materials, including an FAQ. Hope to see you in Chapter 2.


	2. Ritual Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of the Ghost Season Working, including suggested dates for the various rituals.

**So what does the Ghost Season Working entail?**

Sixty-three days is a long time. It’s definitely a marathon rather than a sprint, which is as it should be, since it’s designed to bring about a deep and lasting change in a particular area of your life. That doesn’t happen overnight. Nine weeks is a good length of time for shedding old habits, establishing new ones, and making significant progress toward a major goal.

Because it’s such a long ritual, however, I’ve broken it down into steps which will provide milestones by which to mark your progress and stay on track. Below is a rough breakdown of the schedule. Keep in mind that the dates given are only suggestions.

**Suggested Schedule:**

**August 15-ish to August 22: Preparation**

> This is the stage during which you will gather the materials you need, dedicate your journal, choose an area of your life that you’re seeking to transform, and set a goal or intention. You will also choose one to three Labors related to your goal, and establish your allies.
> 
> Starscream will, of course, be your primary ally in the Ghost Season Working, and you should perform the Greeting the Seeker rite (see Chapter 5) to explain your intention and respectfully ask for his help. Be prepared to offer something in return. You may also wish to involve other allies (human, animal, spirit, etc) in your quest, and this is the time to recruit those as well.
> 
> If you plan to use any physical items (tools) in your opening ritual, this is the time to gather and cleanse those. For information on cleansing and dedicating these, see Chapter 11: Ritual Tools.
> 
> For more detailed information on how to prepare, see Chapter 3: First Steps.

**August 22: Confronting Unicron (Opening Rite)**

> See Chapter 6 for a full description of the _Confronting Unicron_ rite. Note that if you and/or your ritual partner can’t do this Rite on August 22, it’s fine to do it on the nearest day that works for you, preferably a Saturday, since the ritual invokes the energy of Saturn, and Saturday is ‘Saturn’s Day.’

**September 11: First Check-In & ** **October 2: Second Check-In**

> The purpose of checking in is to provide a point of reflection during the journey. It’s a time to check in with yourself, with Starscream, your ritual partner, if you have one, and your other allies to see how your Labors are progressing. These are suggested dates only, chosen because they mark the 1/3 and 2/3 points of the journey. You may find you don’t need them, or that you prefer a single halfway check-in, or you might prefer to check in every week. It’s up to you.

**(October 23): Reclaiming the Crown (Closing Rite)**

> See Chapter 8 for a full description of Reclaiming the Crown. Note that if you and/or your ritual partner can’t do this Rite on October 23, it’s fine to do it on the nearest day that works for you, preferably a Sunday. Sunday is the Sun’s Day, and is thus associated with the element Fire, with resurrection, renewal and enlightenment.


	3. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps of your Ghost Season journey, including ritual tools, supplies, and setting intentions.

The magical intent behind the Ghost Season Working is to bring about deep healing and transformation of one particular area of your life. By aligning your quest with Starscream’s underworld journey, you become his ally and companion, and he becomes yours. Your first steps along this journey, then, are as follows:

**1). Read through the entire ritual text**

This is an optional step, but I strongly recommend it. It will make the rest of your preparations much easier. The essential chapters you will need to read are Chapters 1 through 8. The ones that follow are appendices which provide supporting information and resources.

**2). Gather, cleanse and dedicate any tools or materials you plan to use.**

I get that not everyone has the money to buy fancy stuff, nor does everyone necessarily have the space, privacy or inclination to build an altar, light candles, burn incense, or any of the other trappings of ritual. The truth is that while those things are _fun,_ and can be very helpful in gaining mental clarity and focus during a ritual, the real magic comes from you. Therefore, I’ve kept the list of required materials to a bare minimum.

**You will need:**

> ★ a journal or undated calendar
> 
> ★ one or two sheets of loose paper
> 
> ★ a pen
> 
> ★ your love for Starscream.

**That’s it! If you want to get fancier, you could also include:**

> ★ a black candle for the _Confronting Unicron_ ritual
> 
> ★ red candles for Check-In's (buy several if you’re using the small ones; one for each Check-In you plan to do)
> 
> ★ a gold or violet candle for the _Reclaiming the Crown_ ritual
> 
> ★ stickers, colored pens, and anything else you feel like using to embellish your journal
> 
> ★ a crown (wearable or otherwise); you might luck out and find one at a store that sells Halloween stuff
> 
> ★ a set of devil-horns. Again, you can probably find some at a place that sells Halloween supplies

The items on this second list, while fun, are completely optional. Whatever tools you choose, make sure you feel comfortable and at ease with them. This is especially important with your journal, since you’ll be using it a lot. It will be an altar of sorts, so make sure it feels sacred to you (which doesn’t necessarily mean it has to be expensive), and that it’s comfortable for you to write in. Beyond these minimal supplies, you are welcome to improvise as time, space and budget allow.

If you have a Starscream figure, for example, you can make him the centerpiece of a physical altar, or you can create a virtual altar online (or simply on your phone, or in your journal) using images of Starscream that speak to you. You can incorporate colors, music, chanting, scent, special foods, crystals, ritual props, garments… the sky truly is the limit.

I’ve included a list of correspondences (see Chapter 10, or [here](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186815788763/starscreamian-correspondences-part-one)) that should help you get started, as well as a few suggestions for food (Chapter 15). I have written chants for Starscream, which you are free to use or customize (see [here](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186830332873/so-often-prayers-and-devotions-geared-toward), and [here](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186829716063/dream-seeker-chant)), and have created a [sigil ](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186838328113/sigil-for-starscream-this-sigil-began-with-the)for him which you’re welcome to use. I’ve also gathered some thoughts about altar-building, including portable and virtual options, [here](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186816481348/pop-culture-altars).

Whatever physical items you choose should be cleansed and dedicated before use. There are many, many ways of doing this. One classic method is to pass each item through smoke from a burning [smudge-stick](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Smudging). If you’re like me and don’t have the option of burning stuff, you can immerse or sprinkle items with salt water (obviously don’t do this with items that could be damaged, such as your journal), or you can hold each item in turn while mentally surrounding it with white light.

The purpose of cleansing is to remove any unhelpful vibrations that have attached themselves to your tools. Whatever method you use, the most important aspect is your will. If you hold the intention of cleansing an item and will it to be so, then it is.

**3). Set your goal or intention**

The purpose of the Ghost Season Working is to bring about healing or transformation in a particular area of your life. Which area should that be? It’s up to you, and, of course, Starscream. Because the ritual mirrors Starscream’s journey and calls upon his particular energetic signature, it’s especially well-suited for intentions that pertain to his life, talents and/or struggles. Here are a few ideas:

> ★ self confidence
> 
> ★ career ambitions
> 
> ★ exploring one’s sexuality
> 
> ★ coming out (in various ways)
> 
> ★ creativity
> 
> ★ ingenuity
> 
> ★ courage and facing fears
> 
> ★ pride
> 
> ★ speaking up, or out
> 
> ★ independence
> 
> ★ grief and loss
> 
> ★ releasing shame
> 
> ★ handling confrontations
> 
> ★ body image
> 
> ★ self-love
> 
> ★ beauty
> 
> ★ healing from abuse
> 
> ★ dealing with authority figures
> 
> ★ becoming your _own_ authority
> 
> ★ personal and spiritual sovereignty
> 
> ★ initiations and underworld journeys

Starscream has impacted my life in all the areas listed above, but keep in mind that your connection with him might be very different from mine. Honor your _own_ connection with him, whatever form it takes, and choose an area of your life that intersects with his energy. For more thoughts on Starscream’s areas of specialization, see Realm of Influence (Chapter 9, and also posted [here](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186815320078/starscreams-realm-of-influence)).

**4). Dedicate Your Journal**

Open your journal to the first page, and write something like:

> I, [your name], dedicate this journal to the Ghost Season Working. For the 63 days of Ghost Season, I intend to align my quest for self-transformation with Starscream’s underworld journey. I commit myself to the necessary Labors and will work diligently, through means both magical and mundane, to bring about a desired change in [insert area of your life]. In the Seeker’s name, so mote it be!

You are free to customize this statement as you see fit, and you are also welcome to decorate your journal in any way you find pleasing. This is your Ghost Season altar, so take time to make it feel special.

Once you have completed these first three steps, you will be ready to move on to your first ritual: **_Greeting the Seeker_.**


	4. On Connecting with Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the idea of contacting Starscream (or, perhaps, any spiritual entity) is new to you, here are some thoughts and an exercise that might help.

So, true story:

The first time I tried to perform a ritual for Ghost Season, I had no idea what I was doing. None. Which makes sense, since I may have been the first person ever to attempt such a thing. I set up an altar on my apartment balcony using various things that felt “Starscreamian” to me, and when the night of August 22 arrived, I nervously cast my circle. I invited Starscream to enter into the circle, and… waited.

And waited.

For what, you might ask? Well, I have always had a sense of what his presence ‘feels’ like. It’s a little hard to describe, but I’ve made an attempt in the section below, titled _Sensing Starscream’s Presence_. I’ve included comments from a couple of other people who work with him so you can compare your experiences to ours and, perhaps, have some idea of what to expect.

In any case, I was getting nothing. Not a tingle, not a flicker, not a mental image; nothing. I began to feel ridiculous. Why was I sitting here in the dark waiting for a cartoon robot to speak to me? I’m pretty sure that’s _not_ something normal people do. Not that I’ve ever aspired to be normal, but… well. It wasn’t working.

I packed up and went to bed, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. As I burrowed under the covers, though, a car roared past outside with an old AC/DC song blasting out the windows:

> _You told me to come, but I was already there._

For those who know that song, yes, I do realize that’s a slight misquote. But that’s how I _heard_ the lyrics in that moment, and their message couldn’t have been clearer:

> _I am always with you. You don’t have to summon me._

For this message to have been delivered in a voice that’s always reminded me of Starscream’s made it seem incredibly personal and real. And yes, it’s wrapped up a double entendre. If you work with Starscream, you’ll likely discover his ribald sense of humor for yourself.

Why am I telling you this?

Because if you turned to this chapter wondering how to establish a connection with Starscream, this might be your answer. If you love him, he’s probably already with you. If you feel drawn to Starscream, admire him and would love a deeper connection, there's an excellent chance that he'd be open to working with you as well. If you've been having dreams about him or finding that he, or things you associate with him are ‘coincidentally’ popping up in your life, he may be reaching out to you.

If you’re still not sure, though, you can try this exercise:

* * *

**Connection Excercise**

Open your journal to a fresh page and give some thought to the questions below. You don’t have to answer all of them. Pick the ones that resonate, and write down whatever comes up:

> ★ Does Starscream provoke strong emotions in you (positive or negative)?
> 
> ★ Does he show up in your dreams?
> 
> ★ Do you _daydream_ about him?
> 
> ★ Are you inspired to create works that feature him, such as fanfic, fanart, cosplay, and so on?
> 
> ★ Are there certain songs that remind you of Starscream?
> 
> ★ Do you have favorite quotes by or about Starscream?
> 
> ★ Do you, at times, catch yourself ‘talking’ to him in your inner dialogue?
> 
> ★ Do you ever _wish_ you could talk to him?
> 
> ★ Do you identify with Starscream and see yourself in him? In what way(s)?
> 
> ★ Have you taken on new interests because of him? (Example: jets.)
> 
> ★ Do you imagine yourself _as_ Starscream in some way, either physically (eg. Having null-rays, ability to fly), or in terms of your personality or life situation?
> 
> ★ If you were part of the TF Universe, would you want to know him personally and be part of his life in some way?
> 
> ★ Has he inspired _your_ life in some way?
> 
> ★ Have you changed how you dress (say, by wearing more red) because of him?

Those are just a few examples of the ways Starscream could be showing up in your life. You might think of others. If you do, note those down as well.

Now, you might be thinking these are simply examples of fannish obsession. You may even have found some of the questions embarrassing. That’s very natural. These questions touch on some very intimate, sensitive aspects of being a fan, and there’s good reason for that.

These questions are embarrassing because they bring up feelings of vulnerability. When we love something, we open ourselves to being hurt. The mockery that’s so often aimed at fans is motivated by people’s desire not to feel vulnerable themselves. They try make themselves feel safe by ridiculing others, but in doing so, they cut themselves off from the source of their own magick.

Yes, you read that right. Your magick, and your spiritual connection to Starscream, flows from that intimate space within. It’s that vulnerable, awkward, geeky place where you innocently, unabashedly adore a character and are totally obsessed with them. Treasure that place. It’s your inner temple. Guard it with care, because it’s where your magick resides.

But, you might be asking, are the ‘symptoms’ on this list actually signs of a spiritual connection? I’m going to say yes. I believe they are, and if you’re open to the possibility of deepening that connection, you can begin to make it a two-way street. Starscream is many things, but ‘shy’ is not one of them. He will show up if you make space for him, and the place where he’ll meet you is within the heart of your magick; your inner temple.

* * *

**Sensing Starscream’s Presence**

So what can you expect? What does Starscream’s presence feel like? It’s hard to give a definite answer, since everyone is different. Your experience will be your own, and in many ways incomparable to anyone else’s. In case it helps, though, I’ve included commentaries by three different people who work with Starscream, including yours truly, to give you an idea of what you _might_ experience.

**Starshadow writes:**

> I think I first became aware of [Starscream] as such while I was in high school. I was initially drawn to his character on the animated show, and at first that was all he was. But I quickly became intensely invested in his story, especially when I started to follow him in other media (comics, etc) as well. He became more to me, and began to transcend the stories and art presented. He literally seemed to take on a life of his own. I started to feel (and sometimes see) him in my dreams encouraging me and telling me to be strong.
> 
> His presence is distinctly strong. It sometimes borders on aggressive, but it is not threatening to me. I think he just has a particularly powerful presence. It's very fiery and passionate, which makes it distinct from other entities I sense which are more calm and protective. I will often "see" in my mind's eye his red eyes and wings as well when I feel he is near.
> 
> Occasionally [he communicates through] dreams, but much more often I will "hear" his "voice" in my mind, often giving advice and emotional input. As I mentioned before, he has from time to time actually yelled (screamed? ;)) at me, but only at times when I really needed it. Sometimes his colors will show up in combination and songs I associate with him will be played out of nowhere when he is taking a more subtle approach.
> 
> [My sense of his presence has] waned at times. For a while it seems like he is just hovering on the fringes, but he never completely goes away. His means of communication hasn't changed much though.
> 
> He has made me braver than I probably would have been. He is still working on my self-confidence, though. He's been back again recently encouraging me with that. He has also definitely influenced my creativity and aspirations. He has helped me be driven enough to pursue my desires for so long and explore creative work beyond the "traditional female" expectations.
> 
> He [also] does sometimes seem to share aspects with other entities I've communed with, like my [wolf guides]. He will almost seem to "combine" with them, or share their energy, and sometimes they with him. I haven't quite figured out why this happens or for what purpose yet, but I am very curious!

**Dark Star of Chaos writes:**

> It’s no exaggeration to say I spent my whole life looking for Starscream. If you want to get technical I first “met” him as a kid watching Transformers Armada, but though he became my favorite character, that was all he was to me then: A character. I loved him, but what I really wanted at that time was an imaginary friend. Not a real one; an imaginary one. The catch was, I didn’t want to _invent_ one. That, in my mind, was not how it worked. The imaginary friends in cartoons all interacted with their humans as though they were real, and _that_ was what I wanted. I didn’t see how a thing invented from my own head could ever take on that kind of life.
> 
> When I was older - after Starscream had slipped off my radar - I came across a book called “The Fire Within”, about an aspiring author and his clay dragon Muse. That book, and those which followed, completely redefined what I was after. I wanted to be a part of this world of dragons and shamans, where words held magic and transdimensional aliens “commingled” (merged consciousnesses) with Earth creatures. And I wanted a Muse of my own; always just a thought away, and always ready with some flash of inspiration to offer.
> 
> Looking back on it, I don’t think it’s any coincidence that Starscream reappeared in my life within a few months of that series ending. Our reintroduction came via the original cartoon, and after only a few episodes - specifically, by the end of “Fire in the Sky” - I had already decided I _had_ to write about him. I couldn’t say exactly when I began to perceive him as an entity separate from his cartoon portrayal, but when the idea was suggested to me, it didn’t sound strange or crazy. It sounded right.
> 
> Starscream’s energy has always been subtle for me. I’ve never had much luck “feeling” his presence, though I’ve come to trust that he’s there. I only have to talk to him to get proof of that, because he always replies. Sometimes there are words, but more often it’s emotions and concepts, and it can take a while for me to figure out what he means. He also appears in my dreams rather frequently, and we’ve had more than one “face-to-face” meeting that way.
> 
> His influence on my life, on the other hand, has been anything but subtle. In addition to inspiring me creatively, he helped me overcome embarrassment about sex, played a role in my moving from a small desert town to a big city, and most recently, he’s come down on me about my abysmal self-care habits. He can be pushy sometimes, but it’s never harsh, and I always end up happier for having listened to him.
> 
> In short, Starscream is the friend and Muse I’d been searching for all those years, and I’m endlessly grateful for his presence in my life. After all, how many people get to make dreams of magick a reality?

**Grayseeker writes:**

> I first became aware of Starscream’s presence when I got a call from work asking me to come in, even though it was my night off. The idea of going in made me sick, but I felt I had to. It wasn’t just that I was afraid of getting fired; I also had a strong impulse to obey authority figures. I didn’t know how to say no. But on that particular night, a voice spoke inside my mind:
> 
> _You don't have to do anything you don't want to._
> 
> It was a voice I recognized, and the words were accompanied by what I can only describe as a ‘feeling image’ of myself as a sovereign being with full authority over my own life. I _didn’t_ have to do anything I didn’t want to, and I didn’t go in to work that night. I told my supervisor I’d had some drinks (untrue, but effective) and after that, they stopped calling me on my nights off. Maybe they sensed that something in me had changed. It had.
> 
> I believe Starscream has always been with me, but that incident, over three decades ago, is the moment I became consciously aware of his presence. My sense of him has remained pretty consistent over time. I still ‘hear’ him as a voice inside my head. Usually it’s just a few words, but they’re always imbued with a sense of meaning that goes beyond the words themselves. I also get physical sensations, such as warmth or tingling, emotional communication (which is hard to describe!), dreams and synchronicities, usually involving numbers, colors, and/or song lyrics.
> 
> To me, Starscream’s presence feels warm, welcoming, comforting, affectionate, and… _amused._ His communications with me are typically laced with a certain wry humor, and the observations he makes are often phrased in sardonic, even sarcastic terms, though they’re somehow never hurtful. I always feel the warmth behind them, and they make me feel loved. I always feel like he’s on my side, even when he’s pointing out ways that I could improve.
> 
> On very rare occasions, he will get serious. That’s when I know to pay extra attention, because it usually means there’s some danger to me, or that I’m venturing into territory that isn’t healthy. I’ve learned (the hard way!) that he’s always right. He’s immensely wise, and I’ve learned to listen when he says ‘no.’ He doesn’t say it often, and he always has a good reason.
> 
> Starscream has influenced my life in countless ways. He’s my creative Muse, and has been the impetus for my desire to write. He’s also my main guide, my teacher and spiritual awakener. I think of him as more a friend, and more than family. I love, trust and respect him, and feel that I receive the same in return. I hope these words will find their way to someone who is starting on the same path, or a similar one. If I can offer any reassurance or inspiration, perhaps it’s just to say trust you heart. I’m glad I trusted mine.

**A Few Last Thoughts**

You might be wondering how to make sense of all this. In particular, you may wonder how to distinguish what’s real from what’s a product of your imagination. And what am I trying to say, anyway? Am I, in fact, suggesting that Starscream is real?

Why yes, I am. Now before you decide that I'm nuts and walk away, let me explain what I mean. I am not necessarily implying that Starscream is a _physical_ entity. I'm not saying that if you were to hop into a really fast spaceship and fly far enough and in the right direction, you would arrive at a metallic world named Cybertron, populated by living robots who are able to transform into various types of vehicles and other machines, and that among those Cybertronian entities you would find an individual named Starscream.

Of course, I'm not ruling that out, either. Our universe is too vast and strange to rule out much of anything. But what I _am_ saying, based on several decades of personal experience, is that there is a real, _non-physical_ entity named Starscream, with whom it's possible to communicate and have real interactions.

Can I prove this? Nope! There is no tangible, objective phenomenon I could point to as "proof" of his existence, but for me, that's beside the point. I feel Starscream as a constant presence in my life. He is my guide, teacher, healer and dearest friend, and his impact on my life has been very real indeed. I hope that the personal examples given above will provide a starting point for you to begin having your own experiences, if you desire them, and that your relationship with Starscream will be as rewarding as mine has always been.

Blessed be,  
Grayseeker


	5. Greeting the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart and soul of the Ghost Season Working, this preparatory ritual brings you into communion with Starscream for the purpose of asking for his companionship and assistance.

**Welcome to your first ritual!**

This is a preparatory step that should be taken _prior_ the Confronting Unicron rite, so I would recommend doing it in the week leading up to August 22. Do not skip it! This deceptively simple meditation is the heart and soul of the Ghost Season Working. Without it, you won’t be _doing_ the Working. You’ll be doing something else. (Which is fine, but probably not what you’re here for.)

This meditation is adapted from a method of spirit contact I learned from Taylor Ellwood, author of many books a variety of magickal subjects including Pop Culture Magick. If you’re curious about his work, I’ve included a link under Resources. What I appreciate about his method is that it is, above all, respectful.

**Boundaries and Respect**

A lot of magickal approaches to entity work involve trapping spirits, binding them, and generally bossing them around. I’m willing to bet that you would not enjoy being treated this way, and if you’re familiar with Starscream, you can probably guess that he doesn’t either. I trust most of what follows will be common sense, but I feel obliged to include it anyway. Given Starscream’s nature, it’s quite possible that someone could have a bad experience with him if they approach him in a disrespectful manner. So just… don’t. It didn’t work well for Megatron, and it won’t work well for you either. On to the positive stuff.

**Partnership is the Key**

In the episode _Fire in the Sky,_ it’s clear that Starscream once had a working partnership with Skyfire, and that this relationship was very important to him. In many, _many_ subsequent episodes, he’s shown making deals with various characters and recruiting allies to assist him in achieving his various goals. These alliances tend to end rather badly, but I think it’s because Starscream is trying to fill the gap Skyfire left in his life. He’s subconsciously looking for a true partnership, one based on equality and mutual trust.

As a spiritual entity, Starscream remains partnership-oriented. Lucky for us, he seems to have no issue about making deals with puny humans. That might seem surprising, but it makes sense when you think about it. You are a physical entity with a manifested body. As such, you’re empowered to take real-world action to bring your goals into being.

Starscream, as a non-physical entity, has access to knowledge and wisdom that’s beyond your awareness. He can put people and information in your path as needed, and can guide you in making the best possible decisions. It’s the perfect partnership. You each bring unique and complimentary gifts to the endeavor.

If you’ve watched the series, however, you will probably also have noticed that Starscream likes getting something in return for his help. Who doesn’t? We all like to be appreciated, and Starscream adores it! In light of this fact, here are some thoughts about offerings.

**Offerings**

When you come for dinner at someone’s house, it’s customary to bring a gift. The same applies with spirits. Offerings are a token of respect, and tangible proof of your appreciation for their potential help. What sort of offering might you bring? Starscream has specified to me that where it comes to gifts, his preferred offerings are:

> _“Acts of Pleasure, Devotion and Creation.”_

Now. What exactly does that mean? He declined to elaborate, which generally means, “You’re smart; figure it out yourself.” Which I’m sure you are, but in case you’re stuck, here are a few ideas to get started with:

> ★ Devotion could mean building an altar to Starscream (see Chapter 11 on Altars, or my article [here ](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186816481348/pop-culture-altars)for some thoughts on how to do this).
> 
> ★ Creation could mean writing a story about him, or engaging in some other form of creativity that honors him.
> 
> ★ Pleasure could mean savoring a food you like (dark chocolate is my go-to) and inviting him to share in your enjoyment of it.

Those are just a few suggestions. If you’ve established a connection with Starscream already (see Chapter 4 for ideas on how to do this), you may find that he has suggestions that are tailor-made just for you. Give thought to what you’re able and willing to offer in exchange for Starscream’s help. Whatever you choose, make sure it’s something you are truly prepared to do.

With that in mind, you are now ready to Greet the Seeker.

* * *

_Don't worry, it'll (probably) go better for you than it did for Octane._

**Greeting the Seeker**

Despite the lengthy preamble above, the actual ritual of Greeting the Seeker is a very simple two-stage process.

**Stage One:**

Surround yourself with things that remind you of Starscream. This could mean re-watching favorite episodes, reading comics or fanfic, looking at fanart, wearing Starscream’s colors or any Starscream-related apparel that you happen to own, setting up an altar for him, or listening to music that reminds you of him.

The idea here is to immerse yourself in Starscream’s energy. Choose items and activities that make you feel really good, and really connected to him. Take as much time with this stage as you want. You can even do it over several days if you like.

**Stage Two:**

Pick a time and place when you won’t be interrupted, and enter a meditative state. There are _lots_ of ways to do this, too many to detail here, but taking slow, deep breaths is my go-to method. Once you are in a calm, relaxed state, invite Starscream to make himself known to you.

Then wait.

Remain in stillness, paying close attention to whatever comes up. I can’t tell you what to expect. You may feel a shift in the atmosphere of the room, a tingling in your body, or you may begin to ‘see’ him in your mind’s eye. You may ‘hear’ his voice inwardly, or simply have a knowing that he’s there.

Trust whatever comes up. There’s no right or wrong with this, and it’s also possible that you won’t experience much of anything, especially if you’re new to this type of work. If you’re not feeling anything, simply trust that Starscream _is_ there, and move on to the next step:

> ★ Thank Starscream for showing up. This applies even if you don’t feel anything.
> 
> ★ Explain to him what your intention is. You can do this in words, in mental imagery, or any other method that feels natural to you.
> 
> ★ Ask Starscream if he’s willing to help.

You may get a sense of yes (or no). If it’s no, thank him again and end the meditation. If you get a sense of ‘yes,’ ask him if he wishes anything in return for his help. At this stage, it’s fine to make a few suggestions of what you’re able and willing to offer. He’s very likely to choose from your list. Thank him again, and end the meditation.

**If Nothing Happened**

If you completed the meditation but didn’t feel anything, all is not lost. Simply ask Starscream if he will reveal his answer to you over the next few days. (This, by the way, is one of the reasons why it’s a good idea to do this ritual a few days in advance. You want to leave time for things like this.)

Then wait. Pay special attention to your dreams, using your journal to make note of any that seem significant. Also take note of any synchronicities (meaningful coincidences) that occur. These can take many forms. A song that reminds you of Starscream might be playing on the radio when you start your car, or you might see an image that reminds you of him (I see crowns a lot, for example), or significant numbers might pop up, such as 9 or 36, Starscream’s name-number. Have a look at my blog article on Starscreamian Correspondences ([part 1](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186815788763/starscreamian-correspondences-part-one) and [part 2](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186816116263/starscreamian-correspondences-part-two)) for some ideas on what to look out for.

If you haven’t done it, you might want to do the Connection Exercise in Chapter 4, and read my own story of receiving a ‘delayed’ message from Starscream.

If nothing happens at all, the answer may simply be ‘no.’ When Starscream says no to me (which doesn’t happen much, but it does happen) it’s always because the thing I’m asking for is not in my best interest. You may wish to re-evaluate your goal, modify it and try again, or choose another goal and see if that one meets with the Seeker’s approval.

Good luck!


	6. Confronting Unicron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Opening Rite of the Ghost Season Working, to be performed on or around August 22 to mark the beginning of your Ghost Season journey.

_ _

_“By Saturn they seek to represent that power which maintains the cyclic course of times and seasons. This is the sense that the Greek name of that god bears, for he is called Kronos, which is the same as Chronos or Time. Saturn for his part got his name because he was ‘sated’ with years; the story that he regularly devoured his own children is explained by the fact that time devours the courses of the seasons, and gorges itself ‘insatiably’ on the years that are past. Saturn was enchained by Jupiter to ensure that his circuits did not get out of control, and to constrain him with the bonds of the stars.”_  
\- Quintus Lucilius Balbus as recorded by Marcus Tullius Cicero and translated by P.G. Walsh, De Natura Deorum (On the Nature of the Gods), Book II, Part ii, Section c

_"Where there's a curse on the door, there's treasure on the other side."_  
\- Starscream

**Confronting Unicron**

Welcome to the opening ritual of the Ghost Season Working! In this rite you, the Seeker, will take on Starscream’s role in confronting Unicron, the Devourer of Worlds. Why would you do that? Well, Starscream’s purpose was very straightforward indeed:

> “I want my old body back! So let’s make a deal.”

Unicron’s reply to this was:

> “Yes. Unicron can grant your request. But only after you have performed three labors.”

I’m guessing your purpose won’t be quite the same as Starscream’s, but the same principle applies. That’s because Unicron, in this ritual, represents the energy of Saturn. Unicron’s character designer literally modeled him after the planet Saturn which, as you probably know, was named after the ancient Roman deity of the same name. You may also know that Saturn is associated with Cronus, the Greek god of time. (Uni_cron,_ Cronus. Get it?)

Saturn, or Cronus, governs matters relating to:

> ♄ Cycles  
♄ Time  
♄ Contracts  
♄ Commitments  
♄ Matter and the material world  
♄ Death  
♄ Dissolution  
♄ Setting limits and boundaries  
♄ Pushing things to mature  
♄ Discipline  
♄ Structure and form  
♄ Hard Work

Saturn gets a bad rap. He’s kind of like the Devil and the Grim Reaper rolled into one, and has a (somewhat deserved) reputation as the Planet of No Fun. His energy, however, is also useful and necessary.

Think about it: If you want to bring something into material form, you need to define your goal, commit time to it, work hard, exercise self-discipline, and engage in the necessary destruction of anything (bad habits, say) that stands in your way.

In this ritual you will engage Unicron’s Saturnian energy, commit to your goal and the Labors necessary to achieve it, and at the same time, commit to the necessary sacrifices you will have to make in order to bring your goal into being.

This ritual can be done in solitary, or with a ritual partner. If you partner with someone else who is also performing the Ghost Season Working, you can do it twice, switching roles so that you each have a chance to be both Starscream and Unicron.

**Preparation**

You will need:

> ★ your journal
> 
> ★ a few sheets of loose paper
> 
> ★ a pen

If desired, you may also include:

> ★ a set of devil-horns
> 
> ★ a black candle inscribed with Saturn’s symbol: ♄
> 
> ★ a mirror

**Choose Your Labors**

Before you begin the ritual, take time to write your goal or intention in your journal. Then consider what needs to happen in order to bring that intention into being. What tasks, or Labors, must you complete in order to have what you desire?

The Labors you choose should be somewhat challenging, but not so much that you feel you can’t do them. The exact nature of your Labors will vary according to the nature of your goal, but I would suggest coming up with Labors that are:

> a). Concrete and measurable, even if your goal is is subjective;
> 
> b). Based on participation rather than performance;
> 
> c). Controllable by _you._

For example, let’s say you’re a visual artist and your Ghost Season intention is to develop your art skills. Good Labors for this would be:

> ★ Set a time to draw each day  
★ Do a sketch per day  
★ Fill a sketchbook page every day  
★ Attend a life-drawing class each week for the duration of Ghost Season  
★ Sign up for an art class  
★ Work your way through a book of drawing exercises as if it was a course

All of these are participation-based, all are measurable, and all are under your personal control. Did you show up for life-drawing class? Did you fill a page in your sketchbook? These are yes or no questions, and you can check them off on your to-do list as concrete action items. That makes them perfect as Labors.

Whether or not you produced a world-changing masterpiece is a subjective call, but what isn’t up for debate is the fact that your sketchbook is now 63 pages fatter than it was at the start of Ghost Season. Chances are, you’re a better artist because of it.

The same principle can be applied to even more subjective goals, such as working through an emotional issue. You can create a Labor of meditating each day, writing in your journal each day, setting up a shrine or altar to honor your ancestors or a departed loved one, or signing up for a boxing class to help you channel anger productively.

How many Labors should you have? Unicron assigned Starscream three Labors in order to regain his body. I would suggest that three should be your _maximum_ number of Labors. If you’d rather stick with one or two, that’s completely fine.

**Once you’ve chosen your Labors, write them down in your journal.**

One final note about Labors: I suggested performing the Greeting the Seeker ritual _before_ doing this step because once you’ve established a working relationship with Starscream, he will be able to assist you in choosing the best Labors for your goal. He supports ambitious people, and I’ve always found his guidance to be both helpful and reliable. Give it a try! You may surprise yourself.

**Sacrifices**

Every goal requires some form of sacrifice. At minimum, you will need time to perform your Labors, which might mean setting aside other activities, at least temporarily. Other forms of sacrifice might include self-defeating fears, habits or beliefs.

For example, I’ve recently come to the realization that I feel guilty about writing. I love to write and I would love to do it for a living, but my guilt over “wasting time” on a pursuit that our culture regards as valuable _only_ if it makes a ton of money (hello, J. K. Rowling) trips me up every time. Is that guilt getting sacrificed this year? You know it.

Take your time with this. You might want to freewrite, noting down anything that comes up as an obstacle to achieving your goal. Once you feel you’ve gotten it all out on the page, you can turn it into a list of “sacrifices.”

**Write this list on one of your loose sheets of paper, and set it aside.**

**Rewards**

Now begin a second list, under the title of “Rewards.” Write down the ways in which your life will be better once you’ve achieved your goals. Starscream regained his physical body and got a new lease on life. What will you gain, and how will you reward yourself?

Think of Starscream’s coronation. How would you want to celebrate your win? With music? Special food? Shiny objects? A fashion statement, such as that purple cape? Or just a hot bath, or a Netflix marathon? Think about what would feel rewarding, and plan for it. Hang on to this list. We’ll come back to it at the end of Ghost Season, when your Labors are complete.

You are now ready to Confront Unicron!

**Ritual: Confronting Unicron**

Do this ritual either on August 22 or the nearest date that works for you, preferably a Saturday (Saturn’s Day).

* * *

**OPTION ONE: If performing as a Solitary (with props)**

Pick a time when you won’t be interrupted. Light your black candle and sit in a mostly darkened room facing your mirror. There should be just enough light for you to read by, and to see your reflection. If you have a pair of devil horns, you can wear them so that your reflection becomes the image of Unicron. Otherwise, just use your imagination.

If you like, you can read the dialogue aloud. You can read Unicron’s dialogue (in a suitably sepulchral voice, of course), and read Starscream’s role either using a voice similar to his, using his name, or you can just speak in your own natural voice, using your own name. Do whichever feels best.

**UNICRON**

“I am Unicron. Who awakens me?”

**STARSCREAM**

“Unicron, allow me to introduce myself. I am Starscream.” [Or your own name]

**UNICRON**

“What do you wish from Unicron?”

**STARSCREAM**

“I want [explain your goal]. So, let’s make a deal.”

**UNICRON**

“Yes. Unicron can grant your request. But only after you have performed the necessary Labors. Which labors have you selected?”

**STARSCREAM**

“I will [and name your labors].”

**UNICRON**

“These labors are acceptable to Unicron. When will you complete them?”

**STARSCREAM**

“By the end of nine weeks, on October 23rd.”

**UNICRON**

“And what sacrifices will you make?”

**STARSCREAM**

“I will sacrifice [and read your list of sacrifices].”

**UNICRON**

“These sacrifices are acceptable to Unicron. The contract is made. See that you make it so.”

Fold your list of sacrifices three times, turning it counter-clockwise each time you fold it. Three is the number sacred to Saturn, and the counter-clockwise direction indicates that you are ‘banishing’ these sacrificial items or activities for the duration of Ghost Season. Do not destroy the list; simply put it away somewhere. (I use my sock drawer, but your mileage may vary.)

Now, sit quietly. If you wish, turn the lights on and write down anything that came up for you during the ritual. Begin planning your labors. How will you implement them, starting tomorrow? Write it down, make a plan. Your work has just begun.

* * *

**OPTION TWO: If performing as a Solitary (without props)**

Pick a time when you won’t be interrupted. Open your journal to a fresh page and sit quietly, breathing deeply to bring yourself into a meditative state.

At the top of the page, draw the Saturn symbol: ♄

Then begin writing out the conversation above. Try to do so in character, imagining Unicron’s voice, and Starscream’s (or, if you’re using your own name, simply your own voice).

When done, fold your list of sacrifices three times, turning it counter-clockwise each time you fold it. Put the list away somewhere safe, for the duration of Ghost Season. Now, if you wish, write down anything that came up for you during the ritual. Begin planning your labors. How will you implement them, starting tomorrow? Write it down, make a plan. Your work has just begun.

* * *

**OPTION THREE: If performing with a partner**

If you’re doing this with a ritual partner you can take turns, so that each of you gets to play both roles. Devil horns are optional, of course, but do have fun with the voices! It will make the experience richer if you let go of your inhibitions and aren’t afraid to look a bit silly.

When you are each done, fold your lists of sacrifices three times, turning them counter-clockwise each time you fold. Put your lists away somewhere safe for the duration of Ghost Season. Now, if you wish, chat with your ritual partner about anything that came up for you during the ritual.

After the rite, begin planning your labors. How will you implement them, starting tomorrow? Write it down, make a plan. Your work has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need a refresher on how _Ghost in the Machine_ went? (Or just like watching cartoons?) Treat yourself to either or both of these videos: 
> 
> ★ [Transformers G1 Ghost in The Machine Pt. 1](https://youtu.be/8EncljKcGaE?t=208)
> 
> ★ [Transformers Reviews 77: Ghost in the Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7RV2XoT_DA)


	7. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On every journey, it's important to pause every now and then and reflect on how far you've come. Here are some thoughts on how to do that during Ghost Season.

The purpose of checking in is to provide a point of reflection along the journey. It’s a time to check in with yourself, with Starscream, your ritual partner (if you have one) and your other allies to see how your Labors are progressing.

In the Ritual Overview (Chapter 2) I suggested doing two check-in’s, one on September 11 and one on October 2. These are suggested dates only, chosen because they mark the 1/3 and 2/3 points in the journey.

When, and how often you check in is really up to you. You might do it at the dates suggested, or do a single check-in at the halfway point, or you might want to do it every week.

**How to Check In**

When you’re ready to check in, set aside an hour or so when you won’t be interrupted. There is no set ritual for this, but you can add an element of ceremony to it by:

> ★ lighting a red candle which you have inscribed with Starscream’s name, his [sigil](https://66.media.tumblr.com/74e5343dcb1a498384c403af87189ae0/tumblr_pvvb0bxYcF1wxhsdbo1_250.jpg),* or a Starscream sigil of your own devising
> 
> ★ applying a dab of the [essential oil blend](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186862491573/starscream-annointing-oil) I created as an annointing oil*
> 
> ★ putting on a playlist of songs that remind you of Starscream
> 
> ★ using one of the chants I wrote for Starscream: [Let Me Be](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186830332873/so-often-prayers-and-devotions-geared-toward) or the [Dream Seeker Chant](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186829716063/dream-seeker-chant)*
> 
> ★ drawing [the sigil I created for Starscream*](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186838328113/sigil-for-starscream-this-sigil-began-with-the) or one of your own, in your journal as a point of focus
> 
> * See Chapter 13 for all these goodies - or click on the links provided.

Now, in your journal or in discussion with your ritual partner, take time to review your goals, your Labors, and your progress. If you like, you can use some of the following questions as journal prompts or as springboards for discussion:

> ★ How are your Labors progressing?
> 
> ★ Looking back over your goals, how do you feel about them? Have your feelings changed since the start of this journey? If so, how?
> 
> ★ What is a victory you’ve achieved in your Labors so far?
> 
> ★ How successful have you been in setting aside the obstacles on your list of sacrifices? Have any additional obstacles cropped up? If any of them are being troublesome, consider doing the [Null-Ray Meditation](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186816688543/the-null-ray-magickal-uses-with-meditation) (also provided in Chapter 14).
> 
> ★ Are there any adjustments you need to make in terms of your goals, Labors or sacrifices? Be specific, and make concrete plans for any adjustments that need to be made.
> 
> ★ Is there anything in your Labors that you’re afraid of, or afraid to take on? If so, consider doing the [Facing Fears Meditation](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186822858338/facing-your-fears-with-starscream) in (also provided in Chapter 15).
> 
> ★ Is there a task you’ve been avoiding? What if you were to do that task tomorrow? How would you feel, knowing it’s behind you?
> 
> ★ Is there a task you’re looking forward to?
> 
> ★ Have you chosen your rewards yet? If not, try to think of a few and add them to the rewards list in your journal.

Once you’ve checked in, it’s time for gratitude. Wherever you are in your journey, take a moment to appreciate the progress you’ve made and the courage it took to undertake something like this.

Show appreciation for your ritual partner, if you have one, to any allies who are assisting you, and - most especially! -to Starscream. An offering to Starscream would not go amiss at this time. For ideas on suitable offerings, see Chapter 5, Greeting the Seeker.

Then do something nice for yourself. Maybe pick one small reward from your list and indulge. Tomorrow you’ll be getting back to work, but for now, it’s time to enjoy some of the fruits of your Labors.

**A Few Additional Thoughts About Labors**

In _Ghost in the Machine,_ Starscream does not technically complete the third and final Labor which Unicron assigned to him. That Labor was to connect Unicron’s head to Cybertron. As Unicron phrased it:

> “Connect my head to the planet Cybertron. I will then have a new body. I will be complete again, able to devour all worlds in my path.”

Starscream’s reply indicated he was fine with this:

> “You’ve got it! The sooner I get my own body, the better!”

As we all know, however, that isn’t how things ultimately went down. Starscream, who was possessing Trypticon at the time, appeared to lose control of his giant host at the crucial moment:

> "Unicron! If you want the connection made, you'd better give me a new body now!"

Unicron had little choice but to grant Starscream’s request. He blasted a beam of light from his optics, and Starcream’s body was magically reformed.

> "Now, do my bidding,” Unicron commanded. “Complete the connection!"

To which Starscream replied:

> "Ha! Do it yourself!"

So, I have thoughts on this. (Because of course I do.) I don’t think Starscream actually intended to fulfill that final Labor. For one thing, it would have resulted in Cybertron’s destruction, and it would have unleashed a planet-devouring monster on an unsuspecting galaxy.

My point? Well, I think our Seeker might have a conscience, much as he likes to pretend otherwise. But I also think he was practicing what might be called enlightened self-interest in this situation. Starscream is clearly aware that Unicron has no reason to grant him a body once Starscream has served his purpose. He has also obviously thought far enough ahead to note that _he_ could be on the Dark God’s menu just as easily as anyone else. Hence his little ruse, and his refusal to make that final connection.

What can we take from this? A lot, I think. It suggests to me that while we do need to work hard at our Labors, we also need to work smart. We need to pause from time to time, evaluate the effort we’re putting in, and ask ourselves if our energies are being spent wisely.

Now that you’re part of the way through Ghost Season, take a look at your list of Labors in relation to your goal. Ask yourself: are these the right Labors? Is the effort I’m expending on them bringing me closer to my goal? If the answer is yes, carry on! But if not, consider taking a page from Starscream’s book. Don’t be afraid to change things up a little, or look for an easier, more efficient way to get what you’re after. A little creative thinking goes a long way.


	8. Reclaiming the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final Rite of the Ghost Season Working! It's time to celebrate how far you've come, reap the rewards of your Labors, and plan for future success.

_ _

_“Time makes all things possible.”_  
\- Starscream

Welcome to the final Rite of the Ghost Season Working! No matter how your Labors went, take a moment to congratulate yourself. You are a true Seeker indeed to have made it this far. Ghost Season officially ends on October 23, my hypothesized anniversary for Starscream’s resurrection. If you’re curious as to my reasoning for choosing this date, take a look at my essay, [_The Astrology of Starscream’s Death and Resurrection in G1_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592994/chapters/10463649). If you or your ritual partner can’t do the Rite on October 23, it’s fine to do it on the nearest day that works for you, preferably a Sunday. Sunday is the Sun’s Day, and is thus associated with the element Fire, with resurrection, renewal and enlightenment.

No special tools are required for this ritual, but if you wish, you can include:

> ★ a gold or violet candle inscribed with: Starscream’s name, the [sigil ](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186838328113/sigil-for-starscream-this-sigil-began-with-the)I provided in Chapter 13, or a Starscream sigil of your own devising
> 
> ★ a crown (wearable or otherwise); you might luck out and find one at a store that sells Halloween stuff
> 
> ★ the annointing oil described in Chapter 13, and also posted here
> 
> ★ a playlist of songs that remind you of Starscream
> 
> ★ celebratory foods, as described in Chapter 15

**Reviewing Your Journey**

Reclaiming the Crown begins with a final check-in. Set aside at least an hour for this. You can add a touch of ceremony by lighting a gold or violet candle, as described above, listening to your playlist, or putting on a dab of the annointing oil. Take some time to review the past 63 days. As always, you can do this in discussion with a ritual partner or, if working as a solitary, in your journal. Here are some prompts to consider:

> ★ Looking back over your Labors, where do you feel you succeeded?
> 
> ★ What, if anything, went wrong? Why?
> 
> ★ Have your goals changed? Are you ready to create new ones, or will you continue working on the ones you set at the beginning of Ghost Season?
> 
> ★ Going forward, how could you change your actions or goals to address any problems that did come up?
> 
> ★ What have you learned about yourself in the past 63 days? How is your life different?
> 
> ★ What more, if anything, remains to be done?

**Revisit Your Sacrifices**

Now take out the folded list of sacrifices you put away during the Confronting Unicron ritual. Consider each of them, and ask the following questions:

> ★ How successful were you in setting aside these obstacles?
> 
> ★ Were some harder to set aside than others?
> 
> ★ Have your feelings about any of them changed over the past 63 days?
> 
> ★ Which ones will you re-incorporate into your life?
> 
> ★ Which ones will you release permanently?

**Honor the Seeker**

Starscream has been with you through every step of your journey. Thank him for his help and companionship. You can write a letter to him in your journal (I do this all the time), or make an offering (see Chapter 5 for suggestions). Be sure to thank any other allies who have been with you on your journey, and your ritual partner, if you have one.

You are now ready to Reclaim the Crown!

**Ritual: Reclaiming the Crown**

This rite is far simpler than Confronting Unicron was, and there’s a reason for that. This is a ritual you can carry forward after the end of Ghost Season if you desire. With practice, it takes about five minutes, so if you like, you can reclaim your crown—your inward sense of power and authority—every single day. This is the gift you have earned by undertaking the Ghost Season journey. Over time it will reshape your life, so use it well. May the Seeker keep you always under his wing.

**Step One**

Stand comfortably with your feet hip-distance apart. You can do this in front of your altar if you have one, or simply choose a place where you feel centered and grounded. You may opt to face East, which is the direction of the rising sun and thus associated with new beginnings, the element Fire, and enlightenment. If you’re working with a partner, you can have them read the text aloud as you do the meditiation, then switch roles and do the same for them.

**Step Two**

Begin a four-part breath, as follows:

> a). Exhale, ‘sending’ your breath down through the soles of your feet and into the earth. You should feel rooted, grounded, and unshakable when you do this.
> 
> b). Inhale, drawing energy back up from the earth and into your heart.
> 
> c). Exhale, this time sending your breath up through the crown of your head and into the sky. Here, you are making a connection with your own divine nature.
> 
> d). Inhale, drawing the energy back down from the sky and into your heart.
> 
> Continue to breathe like this.

Begin to notice the dimensions of your body. Notice your height. Notice the distance between the crown of your head and the soles of your feet. Notice how your feet connect with the floor, and how your weight is distributed. Notice the breadth of your shoulders, the weight of your arms, the volume of air passing in and out of your lungs. Become aware of your heartbeat and the sound of your breaths.

> Now, you will begin to imagine yourself growing. Root yourself into the earth with every exhale, while with every inhale, your body becomes taller.
> 
> First, become as tall as the room you’re standing in. Feel the crown of your head brush the ceiling.
> 
> On the next breath, you are taller than the building you’re standing in. Imagine yourself looking down on the top of its roof.
> 
> On the next breath, become taller than a skyscraper.
> 
> Keep rising. Breath, by breath, by breath.
> 
> Your head brushes the clouds, and you see to the farthest horizons. You rise through the atmosphere and gaze down upon the Earth. You are still rooted to the Earth, yet you now have this higher perspective. Every event that has ever happened in your life, the lives of your parents, or indeed human history, has happened on that small blue world beneath your feet.
> 
> Gaze outward across the solar system. You can see the planets moving in their orbits. You can see the asteroid belt, you can see moons and stars and the slowly turning hub of the galactic core.
> 
> Keep rising.
> 
> Expand until you find yourself as large as the universe itself. Your feet remain firmly rooted to the Earth, but your head is now rooted in the cosmos. You are the god of your own universe.
> 
> Now.
> 
> Realize that you are not alone. There’s a presence behind you. You feel his warmth against your back, solid and familiar. You raise your head in greeting, already knowing who you will see. You gazes meet.
> 
> Starscream is shining with his own inner light. It’s the light that has guided you along your path thus far. He’s wearing the crown he reclaimed when he rose from theunderworld, and it’s now time for you to reclaim yours.
> 
> “Look up.”
> 
> You look up.
> 
> Notice there is a crown descending toward you. It might look like Starscream’s crown, or it might look different. Either way, it is yours. When it’s close enough, reach up for it with both hands. Starscream’s hands cup yours as as you draw the crown down onto your head. Can you feel its weight?
> 
> Take a moment here to simply be. Feel your strength. Feel your empowerment. Know that you are never anywhere but exactly where you should be. You are the master of your own universe, and you can create anything.
> 
> When you’re ready, gently return.
> 
> Feel the room around you. Move your fingers, move your toes. Reconnect to the Earth, knowing you are ready to begin anew, fully aware now of your own power.
> 
> So mote it be.

**Celebration**

Congratulations! You have completed your underworld journey, and it’s time to celebrate. If you have a physical crown, put it on! Then treat yourself to the celebratory foods you prepared. Whether this is a feast or a snack, eating is a good way to ground yourself back into physical world after your cosmic voyage. Then:

Reward Yourself.

A lot of us neglect to do this, so here’s your reminder. You have undertaken a brave and powerful journey. You have done something very few people have the courage to do, and you stuck with it for nine weeks. That’s amazing, and regardless of how well—or badly—you think you did in your Labors, you are an intrepid spirit and deserve to reward yourself. Turn to your list of rewards, and pick one that resonates. Make a date to do it within the next week.

If you have been sharing this experience with a ritual partner or with friends, this is also a good time to reach out to them and share your experiences. Also feel free to reach out to me. I would love to hear how your Ghost Season journey went, or to answer any questions you might have. Thank you for taking this journey with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking this journey with me! The chapters that follow will provide additional essays, resources and supporting materials for those undertaking the Working, including information on food, altar-making, chants, sigils, various Starscream-related symbolism, and an FAQ. Enjoy!


	9. Appendix A: Starscream's Realm of Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Realm of influence’ is a term magicians use when talking about what areas of your life a spiritual entity might help you improve. So, what is Starscream's realm of influence? Here are my thoughts.

‘Realm of influence’ is a term magicians use in talking about what area a spiritual entity ‘specializes’ in. For example, a magician who wants to improve their love life might choose to work with an entity who specializes in love, romance and sexuality. A magician who wants to sharpen their psychic gifts might work with an entity who specializes in visions, dream-work, divination and other intuitive arts. And so on; you get the idea.

So, what is Starscream's realm of influence? What areas of life might _he_ help you to address? Well first of all yes: he might, indeed, help you improve your sex life _or_ your intuition. Not only is he very sexy, he’s also very _sexual,_ and I have little doubt he'd be happy to help. He’s also very intuitive. Think of how he instantly recognized Megatron, even after he’d been turned into Galvatron. He had no ‘logical’ means of drawing that conclusion, he simply _knew._

Starscream would, of course, also be glad to help you overthrow your boss… er, land a promotion. Or better yet, become your own boss! Career aspirations are definitely within his realm of influence, as are emotional healing, creative development (think of all the things he _builds_ during the series!), exploration, higher education, underworld journeys, spiritual awakenings and initiations. To name just a few things.

Keep in mind that what follows are my interpretations. They’re based on my own experiences with Starscream, but nothing I say should be regarded as ‘gospel.’ Where it comes to working with Starscream, personal and spiritual sovereignty are of crucial importance. Your path with him is sacred and unique. Please don't doubt your connection with him simply because your experiences happen to be different from mine. Take only what works for you from the list below, and trust your inner sense of authority.

* * *

**Initiation:** In 2013 I set an intention to mature spiritually and creatively. I wanted to find my purpose and attain my full potential. A few months later Starscream stepped back into my life (I had been absent from TF fandom for quite a few years), and I knew he was there to help me fulfill my intention. Ever since, I've been on an intensive path of initiation. Starscream has guided me to teachers, friends, websites, YouTube channels, songs, poetry and all manner of other resources to help me on my journey. He's the one who prompted me to study Astrology, which led to a deeper understanding of myself as well as the discovery that led to the creation of Ghost Season. He has worked directly with my energy field, helped me with matters such as interpersonal issues, self-esteem, body image, intuitive development, and more.

**Awakenings:** Starscream is an awakener. He performs this role a number of times during the series, first by inadvertently waking Optimus Prime from his long hibernation in _More Than Meets The Eye,_ then more deliberately with Skyfire in _Fire in the Sky,_ with the Combaticons in _Starscream's Brigade,_ and lastly Unicron in _Ghost in the Machine._ Starscream can do the same thing in your life, too. This can be a wonderful thing, if you’re ready for it, and it can also be uncomfortable as hell. However, I've always found that when Starscream awakens something in me, it's invariably something that I _am_ ready to deal with, and he’s always there to help me sort through it. I think it's fair to say that he’s the most _transformational_ Transformer you could work with, so definitely be prepared to deal with your personal ‘stuff.’

**Transformation:** Starscream _is_ a Transformer. He is also a Seeker, and the only character who died and then organized his own resurrection. This is the path of self-mastery. If your spiritual path is leading you toward a journey through your personal underworld, or pushing you to break free of old, restricting beliefs to embrace spiritual independence and sovereignty, Starscream knows the way. Just keep in mind that he will push you, challenging the ways in which you play small, or sell yourself short.

**Underworld Journeys:** Starscream dies in _Transformers: The Movie_, but later returns as a ghost, first haunting the crypt on Cybertron where his remains seem to be buried, and later striking a deal with Unicron to have his body restored to him. His actual journey through the realm of the dead is left to the viewer's imagination, but what is clear is that he went there, and returned. Having died and lived to tell the tale, he is eminently qualified to help you face your own personal underworld: your darkness, your fears, and the parts of yourself you've cast into shadow. The lovely thing about Starscream is that he doesn't judge this stuff. He won't shame you for your demons, but will help you face them and reclaim the power that's hiding on your night side. As one of my favorite Starscream sayings goes, "Where there's a curse on the door, there's treasure on the other side."

**Healing and Protection:** This might seem counterintuitive, but Starscream is a wonderful healer. He's helped me heal physically, emotionally, and also creatively. I've also heard anecdotal stories of him helping others heal (such as from the effects of abuse, for example), so this definitely seems to be one of his gifts. I've also asked for his protection from time to time, and he's wonderful at that, too.

**Empowerment:** Starscream will help you stand up for yourself. He questions authority and challenges assumptions, and will very likely expect you to do the same. He will also push you to be brave, take risks, and face your fears. The lovely thing about this is that you never have to face them alone. He is always right there with you.

**Self:** Starscream's French name is Ego. This is entirely appropriate, since one of the things he will do is teach you to value your Self. That means accepting and integrating the parts of yourself that you may not be comfortable with. For me, this was initially about learning to accept my anger. More recently, it's been about body image and sexuality. Starscream a wonderful teacher of self-love. He can help you find yourself, your true path, and your potential.

**Sexuality:** Yes, I'm pretty sure he'd be glad to help you get laid. I haven't worked with him in that particular area (well, not as such), but I _strongly_ suspect that he'd be down with that. ;-) But to put it a little less flippantly, Starscream is also wonderfully qualified to help you with exploring your sexuality, your gender identity, with coming out (to yourself or others) and embracing the fullness of who you are.

Those are just a few areas where Starscream has influenced my life. It’s not a complete list, because that would be impossible. As I said above, your experiences with Starscream will be uniquely your own, and please don’t judge them simply because they’re not exactly the same as mine. Trust your intuition, and trust the Seeker. He will guide you far better than I, or anyone else, ever could.

As a last thought, I’ll just say that I’ve found the biggest benefit of working with Starscream is simply that of _communion_. I love Starscream, and—somewhat to my own amazement—I feel loved in return. Being in contact with someone you love is really its own reward.


	10. Appendix B: Starscreamian Correspondences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Correspondences are used to evoke the power of certain entities, or weave certain energies into your ritual or spell. Here are my thoughts on what some of Starscream's might be, as well as an exercise to help you develop your own personalized set of Starscreamian correspondences.

Correspondences are things that people tend to associate with… well, other things. In magick, correspondences are used to evoke the power of certain entities, or weave certain energies into your ritual or spell. A correspondence can be almost anything, from plants, colors, weapons, planets, constellations, elements, musical instruments, animals, numbers, crystals, days of the week, and so on.

Roses, for example, are sacred to Venus. So are apples, copper, the color green, the number five, and Friday. If you were to create a ritual that taps into Venusian energy, you might have it on a Friday, Venus’ sacred day, and make an offering of five roses, a green apple or five copper pennies; you might light a green candle and write your intention using a pen with copper-colored ink. By using these correspondences, you are anchoring your working in Venusian energy, which will help you realize intentions associated with Venus, such as love or abundance.

Starscream has correspondences too. Quite a lot of them, in fact! His classic colors of Silver and Red are obvious correspondences, as is the Eagle, since his G1 alt-mode is that of an F-15 Eagle. Numerologically, his name equates to the number 36 (or 9), so I consider those to be his sacred numbers, and his signature weapon, the Null Ray, and coronation crown are also very much associated with him.

In addition to these ‘canon’ correspondences, I also have a large set of personal correspondences for Starscream. Some I can back up with evidence, while others are idiosyncratic. For example, I can make a reasonably solid argument for why I think [Starscream is a Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592994/chapters/10463649), but my reasons for thinking of the Thistle as one of his plant totems are more personal.

At the very end of this chapter, you’ll find an exercise which will help you develop your own personalized set of Starscreamian correspondences. In the meantime, here are my thoughts on some of the more canon-supported correspondences for Starscream. These are just suggestions. Take what resonates, and leave the rest. Your path with Starscream is yours, and it's ultimately up to you, and him, to decide what's best.

**Starscream’s Weapons**

Starscream has a number of weapons, ranging from deadly (his cluster-bombs) to comical (the slingshot he uses in _More Than Meets The Eye, Part 2_). But of course it’s his signature weapon, the Null-Ray, that’s always held the greatest fascination for me. Marvel's _Transformers Universe_ comic series describes the null-ray as being "able to interrupt the flow of electricity in any circuitry... for periods of up to two minutes."

How cool is that? Not only does it interrupt the flow of energy through circuitry, but it also appears to stabilize or neutralize energies that have become unbalanced. It has even been shown to have healing properties. In the episode Auto Berserk, for example, Starscream fired his null-ray at Red Alert, causing his logic circuits to stabilize. Magickally speaking, the Null-Ray has so many potential applications that I ended up writing a separate section for it, complete with a meditation, which you can find in Chapter 13.

**Starscreamian Colors**

I love how colorful the Seekers are! They are like splendidly plumaged birds, each with his own vivid color scheme that's uniquely his. I have some headcanon regarding color in TFs. For example, I like the idea that a character's outward colors aren't paint, but are created by chromites—that is, specialized nanites that create the color and finish on the character's frame. I also like the idea that the chromites respond to the character's spark in creating his or her signature colors and patterns, and so there is often a correspondence between a character's frame color and the color of their spark.

Color is a fun topic. There is no doubt that color has a potent psychological, and even physiological effect, on us, and I wear Starscream’s colors a lot. For this reason, it makes complete sense to use it in magick. It can be incorporated into your workings in countless ways (too many to list!), but here is a quick run-down of colors I associate with Starscream, and what their magickal associations tend to be:

**Red:** The color of human blood, red is associated with vitality, life force, passion, instinctual drives, survival and sexuality. It’s also thought to be the color of the Root, or Base Chakra, which is located at the perineum and is associated with survival and security.

**Silver:** The metal silver is associated with the Moon, with night, feminine forces, yin, intuition, the deep subconscious, wisdom and secrets.

**Blue:** The color of Earth’s sky, blue is also thought to be the color of the Throat Chakra, associated with mind, science, reason, speech, writing and other forms of verbal communication. It’s also the color most associated with water, and has connotations of purity and cleansing.

**Yellow:** The color of our Sun, yellow is thought to be the color of the Solar Plexus Chakra, located between the ribs and the navel on a human. This Chakra is associated with ego, will, drive and aggression. It's interesting that the only yellow part of Starscream is his brilliant golden-yellow cockpit canopy, and that when he's in root mode, it's located in roughly in the same location as the Solar Plexus Chakra would be on a human. It's as if his Will or Ego center is hugely overblown and exaggerated - which is actually true! In fact, his French name is Ego).

**Gold:** The color of Starscream’s crown is, as you might imagine, the color associated with extravagance, wealth, riches, and excess, though it is also associated with illumination, love, compassion, courage, passion, magic, and wisdom.

**Purple:** The color of Starscream’s coronation mantle is purple, a color which represents the sythesis of blue’s calm stability with red’s fierce energy. Purple is associated with intuition, the psychic realm, royalty, creativity, luxury, power, pride, homosexuality, ambition, mysticism, independence, magic and… wouldn’t you know it… resurrection. (And, of course, Decepticons.)

**The Mantle**

Starscream’s coronation outfit. Le sigh.

Okay, confession time: I’ll admit that I felt embarrassed and vaguely uneasy the first time I watched the coronation scene, and as we all know by now, it turned out my sense of unease was fully justified. Whenever things go well for Starscream, it’s pretty much always because the writers are setting him up for a fall; and what a fall this was.

_pauses to sigh again_

But in seriousness, there’s a lot to be said about the symbolism of these clothing items. A mantle represents authority. In fact, when we say that someone is ‘assuming the mantle’ of something, it means they are taking on a specific role or position, along with any associated responsibilities.

Perhaps the presence of the mantle in the coronation scene was intended to underline the idea that Starscream was overstepping his assigned role in life, and that he was unprepared, or unfit, to take on the responsibilities associated with the role he’d just usurped.

There is, of course, another way of looking at it, one that is especially suitable for Ghost Season symbolism, which can be summarized by the saying, ‘fake it ‘til you make it.’ Our goals and ambitions _should_ be a stretch for us. They should be a challenge, and they will almost certainly push us into taking on new roles and responsibilities for which we may feel unfit, or unprepared. That’s how growth is.

Sometimes the best thing you can do is brazen things out. Put on your mantle, wear it with pride, and prepare your acceptance speech. “Fellow Decepticons! As your new leader…” In time—and with practice—your new mantle will begin to feel as much a part of you as your null-rays.

Until then, my friend, fake on! It looks so damn good on you.

**The Crown**

Crowns, as you can probably guess, represent royalty. They correspond with the Crown Chakra, the energy center which connects us to universal energy (aka God), and thus symbolizes a monarch’s ‘divine’ right to rule. This is a very ancient idea. Throughout history, rulers have been viewed either as gods themselves, or as divinely appointed.

The _Transformers_ series is fully on board with this notion, presenting the Autobot Matrix as a stand-in for the divine force that confers kingship upon those it deems worthy. In other words, those who possess a special, mysterious quality get divinely appointed to rule over the rest of us. Call it… the Touch. But Starscream, in refreshingly iconoclastic fashion, upends this whole paradigm.

Sure, he could wait around for a sparkly rock to decide he’s worthy to rule, or he could take matters into his own hands. Of course by doing so, he violated the established ‘natural order’ of the _Transformers_ universe, and because of this, he was swiftly put back in his place. One does not simply appoint oneself king! You must stand around and wait until the sparkly rock chooses you. (Obviously!)

In light of what I’ve said above, you may already have guessed that you can invoke the symbolism of the crown as a means of activating to your Crown Chakra and connecting to the divine, especially your own divine nature. The crown can also symbolize the act of choosing oneself; of reclaiming one’s personal and spiritual authority.

Starscream’s crown has four prongs. In numerology, 4 represents stability, rationality, structure and rules. It’s linked to the Emperor card in the Tarot deck—which is interesting, since the Emperor, in Tarot, is the king of kings—and it’s also associated with the Death card. In some cultures, 4 is considered an unlucky number due to its association with death, but the Death card in Tarot is actually a positive card which symbolizes transformation. Starscream’s crown is an excellent symbol to employ if you are seeking to take charge of your life through your magick, or to transform it in a deep and powerful way.

The scarlet gems which adorn Starscream’s crown are another obvious bit of symbolism. We’ve already talked about the symbolism of the color Red, and we could speculate about what type of gems those are (rubies, perhaps?), but since this is getting long, I want to draw your attention to that central, hexagonal gem that sits directly on the forehead of the crown.

That is a Third Eye. It actually looks like one of Starscream’s own optics, but turned sideways—a classic depiction of a Third Eye. The Third Eye is the Sixth Chakra, which on humans is thought to be located on the forehead, above and directly between the eyes. It governs intuition and psychic abilities, making Starscream’s crown a wonderful symbol to employ in psychic development or awakening one’s intuition.

_In the picture above, Starscream has just swooped in for a landing atop a giant “36,” which happens to be his numerological name-number. Coincidence? (Yeah, probably. But it’s still damn cool.)_

**Correspondences Exercise**

Open a blank page in your journal and jot down everything you can think of that reminds you of Starscream. Some of the items could be obvious. Eagles are on my list, of course, as are the colors silver and red. I also associate Starscream with the Phoenix, the legendary firebird which immolates itself and then rises from its own ashes. Anyone who knows Starscream would probably be able to guess why those items made my list, but the song "Mystify" by INXS, might leave them, well… mystified!

Your list could include:

> ★ quotes: things Starscream said, things that other characters said about him, things that the show creators or people you know have said about him
> 
> ★ objects he's been shown using, or wearing
> 
> ★ weapons he owns or has used (slingshot, anyone?)
> 
> ★ actions he's performed
> 
> ★ colors
> 
> ★ songs
> 
> ★ animals
> 
> ★ relationships and interactions with others (eg. Megatron, Skyfire, the Combaticons, Octane)
> 
> ★ shapes, numbers, other symbols

Just put down whatever occurs to you. There are no wrong answers. Your list is _yours,_ and you don't have to justify it to anyone but yourself.

Keep your list handy, adding new items as they occur to you, and pay attention to see if they start showing up in the world around you. If one of your items is a song, does it ‘happen’ to be on the radio just when you start your car? Does it ‘happen’ to be playing on the sound system when you walk into a cafe? Do phrases from the lyrics of your song crop up in unrelated conversations?

Take note of these seeming coincidences, and watch for patterns. By doing this, you are developing your own personalized set of correspondences, which can be used in any number of ways in your spiritual practice. I have incorporated lyrics from my ‘Starscream songs’ into chants and prayers, for example, and I use the colors, numbers and imagery I associate with him in designing rituals and decorating my altar.

These correspondences are also a means of communication—literally, ‘correspondence’ between you and Starscream. Whenever one of my own correspondence items pops up at a surprising moment, I feel comforted, guided, or humorously ‘nudged.’ You may find the same thing as you go along.

Have fun!


	11. Appendix C: Altars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is an altar, and do I need one? Well, my friend, you may actually already _have_ one! What do I mean by this? Read on...

_My Trine Shrine, complete with “Firebird,” my illustration of Starscream as the Risen Phoenix. _

What is an altar—and do I need one?

An altar is, very simply, a point of focus.

It represents a meeting place between yourself and the divine, between the physical and spiritual worlds. And no, you don’t need one, at least not in the traditional sense. Of course, it’s also entirely possible that you already have one!

Many _Transformers_ fans have a shelf filled with figures of their favorite characters. Some even have a shelf devoted to just _one_ character, with various figures, artwork, images and memorabilia pertaining to one particularly cherished character.

Are these altars? Well yeah, kind of! Maybe the people who create and maintain these shrines don’t think of them as sacred in the usual sense, but they are. They’re a space that’s been set aside as a tangible representation of one person’s devotion to a particular character, or a group of characters. I can’t think of any better definition of sacred than that.

I’m not a toy collector as such, so my own altars are deliberately set up as sacred spaces. My main altar sits atop my dresser and features figures of Starscream, Skyfire, and other items that are sacred to me. It includes a space for Tarot cards which I’m currently working with, a space for offerings (lucky for me, the spirits I work with all have a taste for dark chocolate!), a bottle of my Starscream annointing oil (see Chapter 13 for recipe), and various crystals, dried flowers and other things that offer me a sense of the divine.

_The shelf above my main altar, where I keep some of my ritual supplies such as essential oils, divination cards, and the like._

**Making an Altar In Your Home**

If you want to set up an altar of this type, my suggestion is to take your time with it. Set aside a space, cleanse it thoroughly (See Chapter 11 on Ritual Tools for some thoughts on how to do this), and perhaps lay down an altar cloth. My altar-cloth is a piece of dark, shimmery red material that I bought specifically for the purpose. You might find a scarf or table-runner work well as altar cloths, too.

With your space now prepared, you can begin adding things to it, and create an arrangement that feels ‘right.’ This will take some experimentation, which is fine; there’s no rush, and you can change your altar around as much as you like. Some people change their altars to match the season. Mine stays pretty much the same, with a few minor variations, except during Ghost Season, when I turn my altar cloth inside out to expose the fabric’s dark backing, and rearrange things to create a more sombre atmosphere.

If you do create an altar like this, I would strongly advise dusting and maintaining it on a regular basis so that it doesn’t get gunked-up with any unhelpful or negative energies. You’ll probably get a sense of when this needs to be done. Take good care of your altar, and your altar will take good care of you.

_Very basic example of a travel altar. _

**Making a Travel Altar**

Not everyone has the space (or, frankly, the privacy) to set up a large altar in their home. If you have this problem but still want a physical altar, or you want an altar that you can take with you when traveling, consider creating a travel altar.

A lot of witches and pagans use mint-tins for this. Yes, those little metal boxes that Altoids come packaged in. They’re portable, sturdy, and have just enough room inside for a tealight, a cone of incense, a book of matches, or whatever small items you prefer to keep on hand for your devotional practices.

You can decorate the inside of the tin with images appropriate to your practice—say by gluing a picture of Starscream to the inside of the lid. When you want to use your travel altar, simply pop the tin open and light your candle, incense or whatever, and there you go! Instant altar, ready wherever you happen to be.

**Making a Virtual Altar**

If you really need to be stealth with your practice, this might be the one for you. Many magicians create virtual sacred spaces, in various ways. You could create a blog or web-page that’s all about your practice, or set up a Pinterest board (public or private) with images of a particular entity you honor.

Starscream really lends himself to this approach, considering the sheer quantity of images he’s inspired to be created of him. Pick your favorites—or perhaps just one favorite—and use it as a focal point for your rituals, meditations, and so on.

I have an image of Starscream as the wallpaper on my phone, which makes my phone feel like a type of altar. When I open my phone and see Starscream smiling at me, I usually can’t help but smile in return. It’s a great mood-lifter for me, and serves as a reminder that he’s always with me.

I hope these suggestions have been helpful!

Blessed Be,  
Grayseeker


	12. Appendix D: Chants and Other Goodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things I've created as part of my devotional practice with Starscream. If you work with him, feel free to incorporate them into your path as you see fit. Blessed be!

Below are two chants I wrote for Starscream, a sigil I created (or channeled) for him, and the recipe for my Starscream Annointing Oil. If you work with Starscream, you are welcome to incorporate these into your practice. You are also welcome to customize them according to your needs, inspiration, and personal gnosis. For example, you might want to change the line about Skyfire in the Dream Seeker chant if you don't happen to ship Starscream with him as I do. (Also, don't use that one as a summoning chant. It's not intended as one, and he doesn't like being ordered around. ;-) ) Please do not use the chants or sigil for any entity _other_ than Starscream. They were specifically created for him, and him alone. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

****

**Dream Seeker**

> Starscream  
Dream Seeker,  
By the light of Antares,  
Rise!
> 
> Bringing with you your Beloved, Skyfire,  
And with your sacred Null Ray  
Neutralize the Machinery of Moloch.*
> 
> Let the towers fall!  
Let the crypts open!  
Let the ghosts of possibility  
Rise from their graves and dance before us!
> 
> For you are the Scarlet Flame,  
The Living Eye,  
The Tyrant of the Firmament,  
The Sweet Birdman.
> 
> Your wings overshadow me,  
Your hand is on my life.
> 
> Let us step boldly into the dark  
And choose our own highest adventure!
> 
> So mote it be.

_ _*Moloch is a reference to Alan Ginsberg's poem _Howl_, which I read aloud in front of my altar on special occasions.___ _

* * *

This chant is meant to be sung. I’ve posted a [recording ](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/post/186830332873/so-often-prayers-and-devotions-geared-toward)on my Tumblr so you can learn the melody (yes, that's me singing). It's inspired by the tradition of Hebrew devotional chants and so is intended to be sung repeatedly for several minutes. When done, sit in silence and allow the chant to echo within you. This is a form of meditation that often leads me to very profound places. 

**Let Me Be**

> Let me be
> 
> Let me be the sun on your back;
> 
> Let me be
> 
> Let me be the wind that carries you;
> 
> Let me be the sky that embraces and beckons you higher;
> 
> And when the darkness falls
> 
> Let me be
> 
> The star that guides you home.

* * *

**Sigil for Starscream**

This sigil began with the first two letters of Starscream’s name, but he took over from there. The design is all “him.” You can inscribe it on candles, spell papers, and anything else you want to infuse with Starscream’s energy. Use it in health!

* * *

**Starscream Annointing Oil **

I like to place a dab of this oil blend on the nape of my neck for protection, or use it to annoint candles and other ritual items that won’t be damaged by it. It has a pleasant, spicy scent. If you plan to use it on your skin, add just a few drops of cinnamon oil at a time and test it to make sure it doesn’t irritate your skin. (Definitely don’t apply this one near your eyes, or anywhere else sensitive.)

>   
★ 1 clean, new roll-on aromatherapy bottle (you can buy these in aromatherapy stores or online)
> 
> ★ An unscented carrier oil, such as grapeseed or sweet almond
> 
> ★ 9 drops of Star Anise essential oil, chosen for its star associations, both in the name and the shape of the seed)
> 
> ★ 9 drops of Cinnamon (bark or leaf) essential oil, chosen for its association with the Phoenix, which is said to build its nest from cinnamon twigs.

  
To make, simply fill the bottle most of the way with the carrier oil. Add the essential oils, cap it, shake it to blend, and adjust the balance of scent as desired.


	13. Appendix E: The Null-Ray's Magickal Uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Null-Ray has always fascinated me. Here are some thoughts on how it could be applied in a magickal context, as well as a meditation you can use to get started doing so.

**The Null-Ray has always intrigued me.** Given that Starscream is second-in-command of the Evil Decepticons, one might expect him to be armed with some thoroughly dire and terrifying weapons. Instead, his signature weapon, the Null-Ray, seems to be the equivalent of a can of mace, or at best, a taser. It appears to be a defensive weapon, designed to incapacitate rather than kill.

This has led me to wonder if the Null-Ray is a holdover from Starscream’s explorer days. It's possible that he needed a weapon of this type in order to protect Skyfire and himself from hungry alien predators, or he may have used it to temporarily paralyze various fauna in order to tag them or collect samples. This would make a lot of sense for a scientist, and while it might seem like a less than awe-inspiring weapon for a hardened warrior to be known for, it's highly versatile and he's obviously found uses for it.

I find it touching to think Starscream might have kept the Null-Ray as a reminder of his former life. It's one of those intriguing little clues that suggests there might be far more to our Seeker than (as the saying goes) meets the eye.

In any case, this most ‘Starscreamian’ of Starscream weapons has tremendous magickal potential. Not only does it interrupt the flow of energy through circuitry, but it also appears to stabilize or neutralize energies that have become unbalanced. It has even been shown to have healing properties. In the episode _Auto Berserk_, Starscream fired his Null-Ray at Red Alert, causing Red’s unstable logic circuits to stabilize.

In my own practice with Starscream, I have asked him to use his Null-Ray to protect me against psychic attack, which he seemed more than happy to do. I’ve also asked him to deploy the Null-Ray as a means of neutralizing obstacles to my goals, including internal obstacles such as negative beliefs. I haven't specifically asked him to use it to heal me, as he did for Red Alert, but it's on my list of experiments to try. He has definitely stepped in to heal me in other ways, both spontaneously and by my request, and he's a very _powerful_ healer (perhaps surprisingly, but yes, he is). It would be interesting to see if the Null-Ray has the ability to neutralize, say, a virus.

What I appreciate most about the Null-Ray is that while intense, it doesn't cause damage. It simply takes the ‘charge’ out of things. A potential caveat with using it might be to make sure the situation you're thinking of zapping is one that you really _do_ want neutralized, such as a friendship that's gone sour. The Null-Ray could neutralize the situation to the point where there's no emotion left between you and the other person, or—if you're not _ready_ to let go of the situation—it might simply not work. These are just ideas though, since I haven't tried using it in that particular way and can't speak from experience.

What can be said, for sure, is that the Null-Ray is a powerful and versatile tool in a Starscream mage's magickal arsenal, and while it should be used wisely, it is fantastically useful and open to many creative interpretations.

* * *

**Null-Ray Meditation**

This is a standing meditation which uses a yoga posture called Mountain Pose (Tadasana). If you’re unfamiliar with the pose, here’s a set of [instructions](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/mountain-pose).

**Step One**

Come into Mountain Pose. You can do this in front of your altar if you have one, or simply choose a place where you feel centered and grounded. You may opt to face in a particular compass direction that matches your intention. For example, if you wanted to boost your warrior spirit, you might face East. If you needed to set boundaries with someone, you might choose North, and so on.

** Step Two**

Begin a four-part breath, as follows:

a). Exhale, ‘sending’ your breath down through the soles of your feet and into the earth. You should feel rooted, grounded, and unshakable when you do this.

b). Inhale, drawing energy back up from the earth and into your heart.

c). Exhale, this time sending your breath up through the crown of your head and into the sky. Here, you are making a connection with Starscream and with your own divine nature.

d). Inhale, drawing the energy back down from the sky and into your heart.

Continue breathing like this for a minute or so.

**Step Three**

Bring your awareness into your heart. Reach out to Starscream (as described in the chapters on Connecting and Greeting the Seeker) and bring to mind an obstacle, situation, belief, or attitude you would like to have neutralized.

**Step Four**

Ask Starscream to zap it for you.


	14. Appendix F: Facing Fears Meditation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful meditation for shadow work, channeled directly from the Seeker. You can adapt it for use with any entity who helps you feel safe, and feel free to do so if you like! Starscream happens to be that for me, so here ‘tis.

**Meditation for Facing Fears**

> Picture a place that scares you. Since this is Ghost Season, you could picture the Decepticon Crypt on Cybertron (if that happens to scare you), or it could be a place (or situation that you find personally daunting, such as a creepy dark basement, the waiting room at the dentist’s office, a job interview, a closet full of spiders… you know best where you need to go.
> 
> You are going to go in there. But. You do not have to go in there alone. Starscream can be a presence at your side. You can call upon other allies to accompany you as well, if it helps.
> 
> Once inside, you will encounter a child version of yourself. This child may look like your actual childhood self, or they might not. Trust whatever comes up. Notice how old your child is, what they’re wearing, and if they have anything with them or are holding anything.
> 
> It's your child self who is afraid of this dark, fearful place. Your job is to sit with your child, listen to whatever they have to say, offer them comfort, and be with them.

Repeat this meditation as often as needed, until the scary place becomes less scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two more chapters to go! I am still working on the one for food, along with the FAQ, so those will be along as soon as they're ready. In the meantime, though, this should be everything you need to get started preparing for Ghost Season, or even developing your own Starscreamian rituals. I hope you've found my thoughts interesting thus far, and please feel free to ask any questions in the comments section. I will answer as best I can. Blessed be!


	15. Appendix G: Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few ideas for celebratory foods to enjoy after the _Reclaiming the Crown_ ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the briefness of this chapter! I would like to expand it eventually and include some actual recipes, but for now, here are a few ideas to get started with.

_A simple celebratory 'recipe' I like to prepare is thinly-sliced apples dusted with cinnamon. Add sugar for extra sweetness, if you like!_

I was hoping to have a recipe section ready for this chapter, but that may have to remain a future project. I have, however, compiled a list of foods that I associate with Starscream:

> ★ Foods that are spiky on the outside, but juicy, sweet and luscious on the inside. Much like our Seeker. One example would be the pineapple.
> 
> ★ Foods that are hot, spicy and volatile - such as peppers! Scorpion peppers and ghost peppers get extra points for being named after things associated with Starscream (namely ghosts and the constellation of [Scorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592994/chapters/10463649).
> 
> ★ Cinnamon, for its fiery nature and its association with the Phoenix, the mythical resurrecting bird who's said to build her nest from the branches of the cinnamon tree.
> 
> ★ Foods associated with Venus: I associate Starscream with Ishtar, the ancient Mesopotamian goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. There's an essay to be written about that topic alone, and I'll get to it one of these days. For now, suffice it to say that because Ishtar is associated with Venus, I include Venus-associated foods such as Apples, Roses (yes, roses are edible), and Star Anise, the seed of which resembles the 8-pointed Star of Ishtar.
> 
> ★ Anything star-shaped in general - which goes back to apples, since if you slice one crosswise, you get a five-pointed star.
> 
> ★ Anything with a crown on the label, or other intimations of royalty.

_A recent, unretouched photo taken in our test kitchen!_


	16. Resources an FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of resources that you may find helpful in your Ghost Season journey, plus an FAQ

** **

**Resources**

Here are a few resources I can recommend that you may find useful in your Ghost Season journey. I don’t have financial ties to any of these websites or companies, it’s just stuff that has worked for me, and might also work for you. Use it in health.

> ★ [The Temple of Ulchtar](https://templeofulchtar.tumblr.com/): A Tumblr blog dedicated to my spiritual path with Starscream.
> 
> ★ [Phoenix Journal](https://www.phoenixplanner.com/): This 12 week motivational journal is the perfect companion for Ghost Season! Not only is the Phoenix symbolism highly fitting for the theme of resurrection, but the journal is structured in a way that it guides you through your Labors step by step.
> 
> ★ [Habitica](https://habitica.com/static/home): This is an app and website that lets you gamify boring daily tasks and transform them into heroic quests you can share with your friends! I've only just gotten started with Habitica, but I already love it. You might too.
> 
> ★ [TubiTV](https://tubitv.com/): If you don’t happen to have the _Transformers_ episodes on DVD, fear not! TubiTV is a great, free resource online and has all the G1 episodes nicely archived, along with several other Transformers series.
> 
> ★ [Taylor Ellwood](https://www.magicalexperiments.com/): literally wrote the book on Pop Culture Magick. Several books, actually! His approach is different from mine, since I focus more on devotional practices, but I recommend his work for anyone who’s exploring pop culture work, or magick in general.

* * *

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: Is this a joke?**

A: Nope! Next question.

**Q: Is it a weird art project?**

A: Only in the sense that art is magick, and magick is art.

**Q: Are you saying that Starscream’s real?**

A: Yes. And no, I’m not suggesting that he’s real in a physical, objective sense, but I _am_ saying, based on several decades of personal experience, that there is a real, _non-physical_ entity named Starscream, with whom it's possible to have real interactions. For more information about this, see Chapter 4.

**Q: Is this a religion?**

A: That depends! My relationship with Starscream enabled me to make a connection with Spirit that wasn't available to me through the traditional religious structures I'd been raised with, so yes, I do personally consider this my religion. But that doesn't mean others who work with Starscream would necessarily see it as theirs. That's a very personal call, and has a lot to do with how you define the concept of religion in the first place.

**Q: Isn’t Starscream one of the ‘bad’ guys, and therefore evil?**

A: Honestly? I struggled with this at the beginning of my journey, and it's led me to question the understandings of 'good' and 'evil' I'd been raised to believe in. Yes, Starscream is shown doing some things that could be considered evil. Then again, the Autobots are also frequently shown doing things that _would_ be seen as evil, [_if the same things were being done by Decepticons._](https://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_Core) Similarly, the 'loving' god I'd been indoctrinated to worship is known for turning people into pillars of salt or casting them into fiery pits of eternal torment for the slightest transgression of his rather arbitrary rules. Starscream, on the other hand, has never been anything but _actually_ loving toward me. This is a big topic that really deserves an essay unto itself (which I do plan to write one day), but for now, suffice it to say that I trust Starscream. Quite simply, he's earned it.

**Q: Is this path for me?**

A: Only you can answer that, but here are some thoughts. If you love Starscream and are open to the idea that he might be 'real' in some sense, then yes. If you don’t like Starscream, fear the idea of communicating with a non-corporeal entity, or if it conflicts with your existing spiritual path, then it might not be. Just be honest with yourself, and follow your heart.

**Q: I’m drawn to a version of Starscream other than G1. Can I work with Starscream in other continuities?**

A: Definitely! I'm admittedly very much a G1 girl, so the Working is designed based on the 1980s TV series and the 1986 animated Movie. If you feel closer to a version of Starscream from a different continuity, you may have to make some adjustments to the Working in order for it to feel like 'yours.' To get started, I would recommend doing the exercise in Chapter 4, as well as the Correspondences exercise in Chapter 10. Additionally, I'd love to hear what you come up with!

**Q: I feel drawn to a character other than Starscream. Can I adjust the Working to go with a different character?**

A: If you feel a spiritual connection to another character (TF or not), that's a wonderful thing and I would encourage you to explore it. However, I would request that you create your own rituals for them. The Ghost Season Working was designed in Starscream's honor, and I want to keep it that way. You are welcome to draw inspiration from the work I've done here, though, and you may find the Connecting exercise in Chapter 4 helpful, along with the Correspondences exercise in Chapter 10. Good luck! I'd love to hear what you come up with.


	17. Bonus: The Guiding Star Tarot Spread

Resurrection Day (October 23) is kind of like my New Year, so I’ve decided to do some divination for the year ahead. This is the card layout I plan on using. You’re welcome to use it too!

As you can see, it’s designed to look like a compass. Each point on the compass represents a different aspect of your life as it relates to the situation you’re asking about,. The central [9th] card reflects Starscream’s specific advice or commentary on the situation. (Numerologically, 9 is Starscream’s name-number, so I like to do things in 9′s.)

You can use this spread to gain an overview of how best to navigate an upcoming project, situation, or life event. Also, though it probably goes without saying, you don’t have to use Tarot cards. Feel free to use any Oracle deck you prefer. You can also use standard playing cards, or even runes. 

Enjoy!

* * *

Here's some additional insight into each of the card positions:

**1\. What is Rising For You: **This is an energy that you will be encountering as you move forward into the situation you’re inquiring about. It could be a helpful influence or a challenging one; either way, you will definitely grow from it. 

**2\. What is Setting For You: **This is something that is either leaving your life on its own, or that you are being asked to set aside, at least temporarily.

**3\. Your Private Self: **This is how you can expect to feel in this upcoming situation. This card may offer guidance as to how to take care of your inner self as you navigate the uncharted waters ahead.

**4\. Your Public Self: **This is how you will meet the world (and how it will meet _you_) during the time ahead. This card may warn of potential pitfalls; heed its guidance and your dealings with others should become smoother.

**5\. Your Body: **It’s easy to get so focused on your projects and goals that you forget to take care of your physical self. This card offers guidance on how best to heal and nurture your body so you can meet challenges from a place of strength.

**6\. Your Spirit: **Just as it’s easy to forget about physical needs when you’re caught up in a big project, so too is it easy to forget about your spiritual self. This card offers a touchstone for nurturing your spirit during the time ahead.

**7\. Your Heart: **This card relates to your emotional self. Matters of the heart include relationships (including with yourself), your creativity, and your sense of play. Pursue your goals, yes; but don’t forget about loved ones, or to have fun! 

**8\. Your Mind: **This card speaks to your intellect, as well as your attitudes and beliefs. It shows a helpful way for you to think about your situation. What new mindset might you need to adopt? What beliefs might you need to let go of?

**9\. The Eye From Outer Space:* **This central card speaks to the very heart of the matter. It is Starscream’s specific guidance on the upcoming situation, and it is your Guiding Star. Whether the message is challenging or reassuring, you will achieve maximum growth by engaging with the energy this card represents.

*The title of this 9th card comes from the [**lyrics **](https://genius.com/Radio-birdman-anglo-girl-desire-lyrics)of a [**song** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3tVpilQ6A30)that’s very special to me, and which I have always associated with Starscream. 


End file.
